Vertebrate taste transduction is mediated by specialized neuroepithelial cells, referred to as taste receptor cells, organized into groups of forty to one hundred cells which form taste buds. Taste buds are ovoid structures, the vast majority of which are embedded within the epithelium of the tongue. Taste transduction is initiated at the apical portion of a taste bud at the taste pore where microvilli of the taste receptor cells make contact with the outside environment. Various taste stimulants (tastants) cause either depolarization (i.e., a reduction in membrane potential) or hyperpolarization (i.e., an increase in membrane potential) of taste cells and regulate neurotransmitter release from the cells at chemical synapses with afferent nerve fibers. The primary gustatory sensory fibers which receive the chemical signals enter the base of each taste bud. Lateral connections between taste cells in the same bud may also modulate the signals transmitted to the afferent nerve fibers.
There are four basic taste modalities typified by four distinct groups of taste stimuli: salty, sour, sweet, and bitter. Different taste modalities appear to function by different mechanisms. For example, salty taste appears to be mediated by sodium ion flux through apical sodium channels [see Heck et al. Science, 223, 403-405 (1984) and Schiffman et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA, 80, 6136-6140 (1983)] and sour taste seems to be mediated via hydrogen ion blockade of potassium or sodium channels [see Kinnamon et al., J. Gen. Physiol., 91, 351-371 (1988) and Kinnamon et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 85, 7023-7027 (1988)].
Of particlar interest to the background of the present invention are guanine nucleotide binding proteins (G proteins) which have been specifically implicated in the transduction of sweet and bitter tastes and may also be involved in the regulation of the ion charnels involved in transduction of salty and sour tastes. See, for example, the recent reviews on G proteins: Birnbaumer, Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol., 30, 675-705 (1990) and Simon et al., Science, 252, 802-808 (1991). Briefly, G proteins are heterotrimeric proteins (each having an .alpha., .beta., and .gamma. subunit) which mediate signal transduction in olfactory, visual, hormonal and neurotransmitter systems. G proteins couple cell surface receptors to cellular effector enzymes (e.g., phosphodiesterases and adenylate cyclase) and thereby transduce an extracellular signal into an intracellular second messenger (e.g., cAMP, cGMP, IP.sub.3). The .alpha. subunit of a G protein confers most of the specificity of interaction between its receptor and its effectors in the signal transduction process, while .beta. and .gamma. subunits appear to be shared among different G proteins. Some G proteins are ubiquitously expressed (e.g., G.sub.s and G.sub.i), but others that are known to be involved in sensory transduction have been found only in specialized sensory cells. For example, the transducins (G.sub.t) transduce photoexcitation in retinal rod and cone cells [see Lerea et al., Science, 224, 77-80 (1986)], and G.sub.olf transduces olfactory stimulation in neurons of the olfactory epithelium [see Jones et al., Science, 244, 790-795 (1989)]. The ubiquitously expressed G proteins may also be involved in sensory transduction.
While no direct evidence for the existence of a gustatory specific G protein has been previously reported, experimental data suggesting that G proteins are involved in the taste transduction pathway is described in several publications, including, for example, the reviews of Kinnamon et al., TINS, 11(11), 491-496 (1988); Avenet et al., J. Membrane Biol., 112, 1-8 (1989); and Roper, Ann. Rev. Neurosci., 12, 329-353 (1989).
Avenet et al., Nature, 331, 351-354 (1988) and Tonosaki et al., Nature, 331, 354-356 (1988) report that external application or microinjection of cAMP inactivates potassium channels in vertebrate taste cells and leads to depolarization of these cells. Kurihara et al., Biophys. Res. Comm., 48, 30-34 (1972) and Price et al., Nature, 241, 54-55 (1973) describe high levels of adenylyl cyclase and cAMP phosphodiesterase in taste tissue.
In Striem et al., Biochem. J., 260, 121-126 (1989), sweet compounds are proposed to cause a GTP-dependent generation of cAMP in rat tongue membranes. These results suggest a transduction pathway in which tastant interaction with a sweet receptor leads to taste cell depolarization via a G protein mediated rise in cAMP. Akabas et al., Science, 242, 1047-1050 (1988) reports that bitter compounds such as denatonium lead to Ca.sup.2+ release from internal stores. The release may be a result of G protein-mediated generation of inositol trisphosphate (IP.sub.3). Thus, bitter taste may also be transduced via a G protein.
Over the past decade substantial efforts have been directed to the development of various agents that interact with taste receptors to mimic or block natural taste stimulants. See, Robert H. Cagan, Ed., Neural Mechanisms in Taste, Chapter 4, CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, Fla. (1989). Examples of agents that have been developed to mimic sweet tastes are saccharin (an anhydride of o-sulfimide benzoic acid) and monellin (a protein) and the thaumatins (also proteins). Thaumatins have been utilized as additives in food, cigarette tips, medicines and toothpaste [Higginbotham et al, pp. 91-111 in The Quality of Foods and Beverages, Academic Press (1981)]. Many taste-mimicking or taste-blocking agents developed to date are not suitable as food additives, however, because either they are not economical or are high in calories, or because they are carcinogenic. Development of new agents that mimic or block the four basic tastes has been limited by a lack of knowledge of the taste cell proteins responsible for transducing the taste modalities. There thus continues to exist a need in the art for new products and methods that are involved in or affect taste transduction.